


All Fall Down

by Pompomchan



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Angst, Cussing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Ryuuga dying in the past, Smut, blowjob, fluffy Ryuuga, how is this even possible?, some heartbreak, the end is happy though as usual, writing Ryuuga is so tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never say that they love each other. </p><p>Because Kyoya is the King of the Beasts and Ryuuga is the Dragon Emperor and it's definitely not their thing.<br/>Also, neither of them wants to be the one to fall first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys!  
> So I actually finished this. Never thought I would , though. Now some points to be noted :  
> 1.) I think that it would have been absolutely ludicrous to let Ryuuga die in the anime. I never really watched Shogun Steel so I don't know if he's alive or what. But I'm assuming that his body briefly disappeared from screen and then he was back to being alive again. I will cook up a story on that, later!  
> 2.) As in some of my other works, I believe that Kyoya left home and many things happened, which made him what he is. So the non-con scene is centered around an 11-year-old Kyoya. If you are uncomfortable with child abuse and stuff, beware.  
> 3.) I'm also assuming that Ryuuga and Kyoya were at least 15 in Metal Fury. So they could be in love and etc etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this thing was inspired by OneRepublic's "All Fall Down". The title is from the lyrics. Though I don't think there's any connection between the fic and the song besides the title.  
> Anyway, enjoy!!!
> 
> \--------
> 
> Dated : 03.11.2015
> 
> Huh... Hi guys. I just went through all my works today and found some typos here and there., including this one. So sorry for them. Just give me some time and I will correct them. Plus the giant sized problem is that I'm crappy with all sorts of devices and haven't got a PC. And thank you all for reading. Loves!

All Fall Down

 

27.04.2015

 

\--------------

They never say that they love each other.

Because Kyoya is the King of the Beasts and Ryuuga is the Dragon Emperor and it's definitely not their thing.  
Also, neither of them wants to be the one to fall first.

Outside, they are rivals, hateful contenders for the top - hurling curses at each other and spitting venom constantly.

Inside, they are frantic touches, passionate kisses and whispered confessions - burning away in the heat of the love that they make.

 

Ryuuga, of course, is a douchebag (because who the hell doesn't like tea?).  
But Kyoya is in love with the fact that he gets variety sometimes, that Ryuuga pays about three-fourths of their apartment's rent, that Ryuuga kisses so fiercely that it burns Kyoya from the inside out but he is never ever ever in pain.  
This is how Kyoya knows that he is in love with Ryuuga.  
But he will die before he admits this.

And surely Kyoya is a bastard for kicking Ryuuga awake at an ungodly hour in the morning, for always taking too long in the shower to wash his ridiculously long hair, for always putting up a fuss about the food he wants because technically it's his apartment Ryuuga is living in and Ryuuga can't cook worth shit, so he has a direct right to the freedom of speech.  
But Ryuuga is in love with all these things and - maybe he's a little masochistic here, but who cares - also the fact that Kyoya fucks so hard that it leaves him sore for at least 3 days in a row (in a good way).  
This is how Ryuuga knows that he is in love with Kyoya.  
But he will die before he admits this.

 

In the midst of being douchebag-ish and hormonal 20-year-olds, Kyoya manages to find a job (because they need the money and beyblading isn't really enough) and Ryuuga just gets paid for free -

("Are you smuggling drugs or something?" Kyoya says, head peaking through the bathroom door, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Will ya at least let me piss in peace?!" Ryuuga growls, turning his face to look at Kyoya.

"Fine" Kyoya concedes, shutting the door on his not-so-technical boyfriend's face.)

 

Other times, when they are not having verbal wars ---

("The fuck do you think you know about me?!" Kyoya growls, tackling Ryuuga to the floor.

Ryuuga hisses when a punch connects with his jaw.  
"Fuckin' coward" he spits out. "You ran from all of it when you should have fought!"

"Fought?"  
Kyoya's smirk is not like his usual ones. This one more full of malice than self content.  
"You're one to say, aren't you?" he adds. "Letting us think you were dead, but you were there all along! I waited for you even when you were fuckin' dead _! Fo_ ur years, Ryuuga!"

"I did not ask you to!" Ryuuga returns, golden eyes flashing.  
Blue eyes widen, a flash of something passes through them and is shuttered almost immediately and all Ryuuga can think is _Shit Shit Shit_. He did not mean that.  
But before the punch that flies at him can connect, instinct shoots his hand up to grab Kyoya's and then throw him off himself, only to be boxed in the side as Kyoya's wrath breaks free with a "fuckin' bastard")

\--- or doing the laundry together ---

(Ryuuga makes a face at the rapidly growing pile of boxers.  
"Seriously, how many pairs have ya got?" he asks, poking one with the cleaning brush.

"Lay off them" Kyoya warns, snatching them away. "'S none of your business."

Ryuuga's chuckle is smug as he saunters over to his (not lover, no) boyfriend, planting his palms on Kyoya's hips with a - "Shut up and lemme take this off", thumb running along the waistband of his Bermudas before his fingers slide in to brush along a slowly hardening cock.

Kyoya allows him to do that with much enthusiasm and after about an hour or so when he gets off of Ryuuga, he is wearing a Cheshire Cat grin, which sets Ryuuga's nerves on edge.

"What the --" Ryuuga growls, eyebrows furrowing and supporting himself on his elbows to look at the clock which displays 12:13 AM proudly.  
"You! Jerk, you did that on purpose!"

"Maybe" Kyoya agrees, pulling his shorts up over his hips and then leaning down to give the silver-haired boy a chaste kiss on the lips. "You seduced me."

Kyoya smiles down at him softly and Ryuuga's breath hitches in his throat. Something assures him that the bastard was just lucky, that he did not really believe that he'd be able to pull this off.  
Ryuuga knows that the tint that rises on his cheeks is not missed by Kyoya, even though he does not point it out. Another time, maybe.

"It's technically Sunday, so it's your turn" Kyoya says. "I'm goin' to bed. You coming?"

Ryuuga somehow manages to not let the "always" slip out)

\--- or something else, they make out.

 

"Shit" Ryuuga breathes, fingers snaring in Kyoya's hair as the tip of his cock gets a nice swirl of tongue. Kyoya looks at him with his cock in his mouth, cheeks hollowing, fingers squeezing his length from thick root to leaking tip.  
The look is so sincere that Ryuuga does not stop himself from pulling Kyoya up and kissing him thoroughly with tongue and teeth, tasting himself on Kyoya's tongue.  
When Kyoya goes down on him again, he takes him to the back of his throat.

Kyoya's name comes out in all sorts of jumbled forms as Ryuuga thrusts into the wet heat tentatively slow, cautious of every move, because God knows that he doesn't want Kyoya to remember. Any of it.  
But the moment he feels Kyoya stop, hot puffs of air colliding with his member, he knows that it's there.

The memories come rushing in all at once --

("C'mon, slut. Give me a nice suck… Others are waiting… Get me off and I'll give ya something good…"

"Please… No…"

An erection near his face, fingers cupping his jaw sickeningly sweetly, someone laughing, others joining it…

Kyoya doesn't want to plead, but.

"Hey, Kazu, look he's such a babe! Fuck! Look at that face! I want my come on it! Woo!"

"C'mon, open that little mouth… You wanna get outta here don't you ?")

"I'm good" he says without looking at Ryuuga, hand still holding his cock in a death grip because he doesn't want the pity, doesn't want him to think that he's a coward, always running from his past instead of battling it head on.

"Oi, that's enough" Ryuuga says in a voice that doesn't sound as commanding as the words should make it seem. "I don't wanna come yet. You're getting to good at this."

Kyoya's head snaps up at that. For all the mean things he has said to this man so far, he never expected to hear something like this and that too at a moment like now.

Ryuuga pulls him up by the arm way too harshly, but the kiss he gives Kyoya is softer than usual. It's warm in a tingly kind of way that Ryuuga is slowly beginning to understand. And because he doesn't know how to say comforting things (God, he doesn't even know what Kyoya's definition of _comforting_ is) without sounding like a piece of sap, he simply ends up with -  
"Where did ya keep the lube, idiot?"

"I - In the drawer" Kyoya says, voice faltering in the middle. So unlike him.

"Go, get it" Ryuuga grumbles and Kyoya almost falls face first while getting down from the bed. Ryuuga laughs like a friggin' hyena at that, Kyoya thinks and even says so. But when Ryuuga doesn't stop, he just adds - "Shut it, jackass!"

Kyoya throws the bottle of lube aiming right at Ryuuga's head, but the guy dodges it somehow. When he climbs the bed, fingers wrapped around a foil of condom, Ryuuga pulls him by his shirt on top of himself.

Ryuuga waits for the kiss to come, hot and savage and demanding, like it always is with Kyoya. When it does, after Kyoya has stared at him for about a minute or so with an expression Ryuuga cannot understand, fingers brushing his silver hairs, it is too gentle for his liking and is pressed to his forehead.  
He can feel Kyoya's breath against his skin, another kiss on his brow.

"Oi… What're ya doin'?" he asks, voice going gravelly at the end. _This is not good._

Kyoya rises a little to look at him.  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
Golden eyes bore into him, all confused and apprehensive. So he smiles a little and presses another kiss to Ryuuga's nose.

"I love you" he hears Kyoya say and the breath he was going to release gets stuck in his throat. And all this while, whatever Ryuuga was expecting to find at the end of this much awaited confession, it wasn't this. This anger.  
So he locks his leg around Kyoya's waist and rolls him over with a roar.

"You! You don't get to say this! Understand?! Not _now_!" Ryuuga screams, the air seeming devoid of oxygen as he pants.  
He sees Kyoya's eyebrows knit together.  
"Why?" Kyoya says from beneath him, a thin word hanging by an even thinner thread.

 _Why indeed?_  
Ryuuga doesn't know because he has never known.  
He doesn't know what to say, how to reply to a confession he has always wanted but never expected, how to string together words to keep two hearts joined instead of breaking one.  
He has left his people behind too long ago to remember, hasn't had a a sister die on him or a father kick him out of a house.

So, no. He definitely doesn't know how to deal with a Kyoya who isn't hurling slangs at him, isn't looking at him like a competitor but a lover, who smiles at him, holds him gently, kisses him even softer and tells him that he is loved.  
Because all that he can feel right now is a helplessness that he had felt when they were trying to stop the Nemesis and the life had drained out of him like water from a fountain and Kyoya had tried to mask the horror that had been so evident on his face.

"Shut up" he says in the end, not meeting Kyoya's eyes.  
Fingers on his chin turn his head towards a pair of Prussian blue orbs and Kyoya rasps -  
"Okay", slipping the condom into his palm and kissing him hard on the mouth at the same time, tongue pushing past the barrier of lips to tangle with his.

Ryuuga pulls back from the kiss, breathing haggard, because he knows what Kyoya is doing. This is Kyoya's way of extracting revenge.  
But no matter how much Ryuuga wants this, to fuck Kyoya senseless until he is screaming his name for days, he is not ready to fall so low.

Kyoya sheds his clothes way too fast, kisses him like a madman before rolling them over and Ryuuga cannot understand how to take off the shirt Kyoya is still wearing without losing a hand.  
Before he is entirely sure how it ends up happening, Kyoya is on top of him, two fingers deep inside himself, the squelch of lube ad his hisses mixing together.  
 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Oi! Stop this right now!" Ryuuga orders, grabbing hold of Kyoya's hand. But Kyoya shakes him off,u pays him no heed, grabs his achingly hard length and pushes down onto him in a single attempt.

The breath gushes out of Ryuuga in a hiss and his eyes fall shut.  
Kyoya is too hot, too tight around him, and his hands automatically reach Kyoya's hips to simultaneously pull him closer and push him away, because hell, this is wrong.

"Kyo --" Ryuuga starts.  
"What?" Kyoya hisses and his eyes fly open. The open look of contempt on Kyoya's face is disorienting.

"Am. I. Any. Better. Than. This?" Kyoya asks, moving his hips up and down on Ryuuga's dick.  
_"Ryuuga?"_  
That does it.

Ryuuga pulls Kyoya down on himself, thrusting into his depth without any knowledge of where he is going and kisses him. Like his life depends on it.

"You!" Ryuuga growls into Kyoya's mouth.  
"Me what?!" Kyoya spits back.  
Hands grip his hips tightly, sharp nails digging in as Ryuuga thrusts upwards into him, hitting his prostate spot on.

"Fuck!" they both growl and Ryuuga hurriedly pulls Kyoya to himself, giving him a sloppy kiss, whispering into his mouth - "You're so…"  
"I'm so what…?"  
"Stubborn, idiot…" Ryuuga allows, ramming into him repeatedly, pulling Kyoya's face up from where it has been hidden in the crook of his neck and mumbles -  
"Daisuki."

Kyoya's lips part to let out a gasp as Ryuuga hits his prostate again. Blunt nails dig into his chest as Kyoya moves over him, taking him in and out, owning him and rejecting him, all at the same time and Ryuuga doesn't know if there is anywhere else he wants to be without this man.  
He runs his thumb along Kyoya's bottom lip, half bitten between sharp teeth, and repeats - "I love you."  
Kyoya sucks his thumb in, runs his wet tongue over it again and again.

Ryuuga brushes his cheek with the wet finger, pulls Kyoya closer.  
"You're more" he breathes against Kyoya's temple. "Than this."

"Yes?" Kyoya asks and Ryuuga can hear the hope in his voice.  
"Fuck! Yes!" he replies, snapping his hips up when Kyoya clenches around him.  
"You close?" he asks.  
"Aa."  
With that, Ryuuga grabs onto Kyoya's waist and thrusts upward in a sharp jab.

He sets up a relentless, punishing rhythm because for some reason, he's sure that Kyoya would love every bit of it.  
Even then he doesn't want Kyoya to be thinking of anything other than him and his cock and this. Them.  
So he asks - "Oi, you okay?"  
Even mid-coitus, Kyoya manages to glare at him so dangerously with half lidded eyes that Ryuuga would have lost his balls, had he been a lesser man.  
"You shut up and fuck me, bastard!" Kyoya all but growls. "Stop being such a pussy!"  
Ryuuga, of course, obliges.

Before long, he is slicking up Kyoya's throbbing cock with a mix of pre-come and lube and jerking him off in short, hard strokes.  
Kyoya trembles above him, mouth falling open to take in the air, but never once letting loose a moan, a whimper, a gasp, anything. Ryuuga is not the least bit satisfied by this, so he digs his thumb into the slit of Kyoya's dick and watches Kyoya writhe and groan so loud that it's almost addictive. That Ryuuga will choose not to see or hear anything but this for the years to come.

Ryuuga will swear later that he was not the one to come first, to fall first, but this is what will always remain the truth of today.

When Kyoya does come at last, it's in thick hot spurts all over their stomachs. Ryuuga doesn't shy away from licking it off his fingers, because it gives him the additional benefit of watching Kyoya lick his lips and then suck his fingers into his own mouth to clean away the remaining evidence of their activity.

While Ryuuga is basking in his post-coital haze (nearly on the verge of sleep) and Kyoya bends over him to press a kiss to his lips, hair falling around his face in a halo, he completely fails to understand why the kiss never connects.

When he opens his eyes, Ryuuga finds Kyoya rubbing their noses together, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"They call this an Eskimo kiss" he hears Kyoya say.  
Ryuuga snorts.  
"'They' who?"  
"People."  
Another snort.  
"Bear-skin wearing people?" Ryuuga quips.  
"I do not have an answer to that" Kyoya replies in all seriousness.  
"Damn right, ya don't!"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
Kyoya ends up grabbing his face with his palm and shoving it into the pillow.  
Ryuuga rolls over, laughing until his stomach hurts, all traces of sleep gone.

 

Later, Ryuuga will refuse to accept that he fell asleep that night, that he cuddled Kyoya in the early hours of dawn and that he whispered an "I love you" for the third time before leaving the bed.  
Ryuuga will refute this truth vehemently because it is extremely unmanly and even more unlike him.

But when Kyoya and he will fall back into their usual routine of laundry, soccer, groceries, coffee and wars, Ryuuga will know that it is all a cover up to hide what they are together.  
Nothing but a simple ruse.

For now, though, this knowledge is enough.

 

 

~~~ finis ~~~

 

12.10.2015

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and the asterisks were italics and bold. 
> 
> Coming up next :  
> Sunflowers - SaruMi  
> Stardust In My Eyes - RyuuKyo  
> The Good Luck Kids - NileKyo


End file.
